Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for increasing intergranular stress corrosion cracking (IGSCC) resistance of Alloy 718 and, more particularly, to an improved heat treatment method that improves the stress corrosion cracking resistance of this Alloy in light water reactor (LWR) environments, including hydrogenated aqueous environments such as pressurized water reactors.